


Bruised Angel

by TheIttyBitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean becomes friends with Castiel, a young boy who is always showing up with unexplained bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Castiel Makes A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This was originally a series of little fics I posted on tumblr [here](http://frecklesandmisterblueeyes.tumblr.com/bruisedangel). So some of the chapters are pretty short.

**Castiel**

 

There’s a new boy, his name is Dean Winchester. He’s a junior, like Castiel, and he’s… unfriendly. Quite a few people have tried to talk to him, but he just brushes them off. He sits by himself at lunch and he avoids people whenever possible. He doesn’t answer questions in class and Castiel has heard that he doesn’t hang out with anyone outside of school either.  
 He seems to just… be. Off in a world of his his own.

This just won’t do, Castiel decides, he will befriend Dean Winchester.

He sits down with Dean at lunch, smiling. Dean just gives him a look, stands up, and walks off. Castiel sighs dejectedly.

Castiel sits next to Dean in every class they have together. Dean often gets up and changes seats, but it only discourages Castiel a little, and he keeps trying.

If he sees Dean in the hall he goes up and talks to him, telling him information or offering him candy, but he never gets more than a growled “Go away.” from Dean Winchester. He doesn’t give up, though. He _will_ make friends with Dean, goddammit. He is nothing if not endlessly optimistic, and he won’t give up while Dean is still friendless.

His good mood isn’t dampened when Dean still wont speak to him after a month of trying. Nothing dispels his good spirits until, one day after school, he gets home and there is very familiar car in the driveway next to his mother’s. His smile falters.

**Dean**

He’s taking a shortcut through the park when he hears sniffling. Then, a quiet little sob. It’s the sort of sound people make when they really are trying to be quiet, but can’t quite manage it.

He has to check it out, he just does. Just to make sure it isn’t someone seriously hurt or anything.

When he walks further into the park, following the sound, he sees the boy. _The boy_. The really annoying one who wont leave him alone. Castiel, his name is.

He’s sitting at the base of a big tree with his head in his hands, his shoulders are shaking and it sends a little pang through Dean’s heart.

The kid is wearing a t-shirt, faded jeans, and old sneakers, like always. Dean has noticed that, although Castiel is always clean, his clothes are old and worn. He can pick out several places where the boy’s black glasses have been super glued back together.

He stands there for a minute, trying to figure out what to do. He could walk away, Castiel hasn’t seen him yet. And _God_ is that kid annoying. Constantly with the happy chatter and the “I can help you with that”s and the “Do you want half of this candy bar”s and… oh. Shit. 

Dean realizes with a sinking feeling that if he leaves he will absolutely be a shitty person. Because, as grating as he finds Castiel’s endless optimism, the guy has been nothing but nice to Dean. And… well… everybody else, really. He’s friendly to everyone, but he doesn’t really seem to have friends and Dean has heard other kids saying rude things about him because he’s poor.

Dean sighs and walks up to Castiel to kneel down beside him.

"You okay, man?" He asks.

Castiel gasps and pulls his hands quickly away from his face. When he sees who it is his mouth falls open and he’s gaping like a fish.

"Dean?" He says wetly. His face is tear streaked and, as Dean watches, a tear squeezes out of his eye and catches in his eyelash. It stays there, suspended, glistening. Dean has the urge to reach out and wipe away the tear, but he doesn’t. He does, however, look for much too long into Castiel’s eyes. They’re blue. Blue like the deep ocean, blue like the sky before a storm. They look even bluer filled with tears and Dean realizes with a start that they’re beautiful.

He’s so busy gazing into the boy’s eyes that at first he doesn’t notice the bruises on his arms. When he does notice, he gets a hot feeling in his stomach.

"Who did this?" He asks sharply.

"Um, I-i don’t- nobody." Castiel stutters, and Dean is nowhere near convinced.

"Castiel." He says, gentler. "Cas… who did this?"

Castiel shakes his head and shifts away. “Why do you care? You don’t even like me.”

"I…" Dean rubs his jaw with the heel of his hand. "I’ve been an asshole, okay? Just… I don’t make friends. I don’t _dislike_ you. I mean, yeah, you’re kind of annoying-” he breaks off when Castiel ducks his head and lets out a little sob.

"Shit! Wait, that’s not, that didn’t come out how I meant. I just mean, you’re like _always_ in a good mood. It can be a little frustrating, I guess.”

Dean can see fresh tears dripping off Castiel’s chin. “Well I’m not in a good mood now, does that help?” he chokes out.

Dean lets out a hollow chuckle. “I’m sorry.” He says.

Castiel looks up, then, and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “Okay.” He says softly.

"You’re not going to tell me who did that, are you?" Asks Dean, nodding toward the bruises.

Castiel shakes his head and Dean sighs. “Alright, well, want me to walk you home?”

Castiel shakes his head harder, eyes going wide, and so Dean knows that someone at Castiel’s house hurt him. It makes his insides feel tight and angry. He huffs.

"Alright." He says, getting to his feet. "You’re coming home with me!"

Castiel lets out a surprised little squeak when Dean takes his hand and hauls him upward.

-o-

They don’t talk much on the way to Dean’s house, they’re both a little embarrassed.

They do talk about some little things, and Dean finds that he doesn’t hate talking to Castiel.

When they get to Dean’s house Mary pretty much scoops Castiel up and feeds him until he’s about to burst. Sam and Castiel hit it off immediately, of course, as they’re both enormous dorks. The three of them watch movies on the couch and Dean thinks he likes Castiel’s laugh.

He finds himself looking over at Castiel more and more often as the night goes on. When it gets late and Dean sees Castiel glancing at the clock, he goes to ask his mom if Castiel can stay the night. She says yes and when he tells Castiel that he can stay the boy’s face lights up. He looks so happy and Dean gets a little happy feeling too.

They camp out on the living room floor on a pile of blankets and Castiel looks so happy and he keeps talking about how nice and soft everything is.

"Isn’t anyone going to wonder where you are?" Asks Dean, once they’re laying under the covers, side by side.

"Nah." Says Castiel. "My brother just got home from military school and everybody’s… pretty preoccupied with that."

Dean’s gut stirs angrily again, and he frowns. “Well, look. I know you don’t want to talk about it but… you can come over any time you need to… get away. Alright?”

It’s dark but Dean sees Castiel nod and, he thinks, smile.

Well… now they’re friends, apparently. It’s not a big deal, Castiel is… kinda cute, he guesses.

Kinda.

Yeah, he’s pretty cute.


	2. Cas and Dean Watch The Muppet Movie

**Dean**

Cas is over at Dean’s house all the time now. He just sort of… shows up, and Dean doesn’t really mind at all.

He’s over now and they’re watching The Muppet Movie. Dean wanted to watch horror but Cas saw The Muppet Movie up there on the shelf and turns out he has even more potent puppy eyes than Sam.

So they’re sitting there side by side, Cas is grinning like a little weirdo because he’s apparently cuckoo for musicals. Dean is grimacing and making annoyed noises every few minutes but he actually kinda likes it. He likes the noises Cas is making, too. Huffed little laughs, just a tad too deep to be called giggles.

He kind of wants to get a little closer to Cas. Not in, like, a weird way. Just, Cas smells really good. Like vanilla, but sort of spicy too.

Maybe he could… put his arm behind Cas? Yeah, that seems like a good idea.

He scoots over just a little and, very subtly, sets his arm behind Cas. Cas seems really into the movie, so Dean doesn’t think he notices. It’s really nice, actually. Cas is warm.

**Castiel**

Dean just put his arm around him. _Dean just put his arm around him_. They’ve just been watching The Muppet Movie (which may be his favorite movie ever), and Dean is pretending not to enjoy it but he _totally_ does. Then Dean does that really cliche “I’m just stretching, don’t mind me” move and suddenly _his arm is around Castiel_.

It’s not even just on the back of the couch or anything, either. It’s _full on_ arm around him. Castiel’s heart is hammering like crazy and now he’s having a really hard time focusing on the movie.

No one else is in the living room but when Castiel glances at the entryway he sees that Mary is peeking in. She’s smiling softly at him, so he smiles back.

Then he just can’t help it, he scoots a little closer to Dean. Just a little.


	3. Cas and Mary Plant Flowers

**Castiel**

When Castiel comes up the walk to the Winchester house the first thing he sees is Mary, covered in dirt.

He only has to wonder for a moment what she’s doing before she shifts and he sees that she’s got flowers in pots, ready to be planted.

She looks up and smiles at him, she’s got dirt on her nose.

"Hello Castiel!" She says, cheerfully.

Castiel gives a little wave. “Hello Mrs. Winchester.” She sure did have a lot of flowers to plant. “Would you like some help?” he asks.

Her face lights up. “I would _love_ some help, Castiel. Thank you!”

They plant pink Carnations and yellow Mums, Daffodils, Hydrangeas, and Peonies. Sunflowers and Tulips and Snapdragon. It takes a long time, they’re dirty and sweaty and probably smelly, but it’s a lot of fun. Castiel finds that he loves the feel of cool dirt between his fingers. He loves planting, feeling like he’s doing something good and tangible, it’s wonderful. Mary keeps telling funny anecdotes until she and Castiel are both in hysterics.

**Dean**

When Dean comes out of the house, it’s to see Mary and Cas, covered in dirt, doubled over with laughter. She’s telling him some story, gesturing wildly and flinging dirt everywhere. Cas is holding his stomach, giggling like crazy.

Dean’s stomach feels warm and light while he watches them. A smile grows slowly on his face until he’s grinning from ear to ear. They’re fantastic, both of them, his mom and Cas. He wants them like this always. It’s perfect.

But then… it isn’t, because even from the porch Dean can see new bruises on Cas’s arms, and that is _not_ okay.


	4. Birthday Pie

**Castiel**

Today is Dean’s eighteenth birthday. He hasn’t seemed overly excited about it, but Castiel knows how to fix that. His family’s kitchen is a bit decrepit, but he has everything he needs.

He sets to work, bringing out the ball of dough that he made yesterday from the fridge. He flours the counter and the dough and goes about rolling it out, gently, with his mother’s ancient wooden rolling pin.

When it’s ready he takes the dough and drapes it lovingly onto the pie plate, before trimming the excess dough from the edges. He hums softly while he works, a song that Dean introduced him to. It’s called Rainbows In the Dark and Castiel loves it.

He slips the pie plate with the dough draped on it into the fridge and then starts to peel his red apples. Castiel loves this part. It’s soothing, repetitive motions and he has always found it calming.

He cuts the apples into chunks, removing the cores, and drops them into a big bowl. He adds lemon juice to the apple chunks and tosses it all with his hands to make sure that the juice is evenly distributed.

In another bowl he mixes flour, granulated sugar, cinnamon, and nutmeg together until they’re a beautiful blend of browns and whites. That goes in with his apples and he mixes that, too, until it’s a wonderful sticky mess.

He gets his pie plate with the dough out of the fridge and carefully piles the apple mixture into the middle of it, adding little chunks of butter on top.

Then he goes to the fridge and brings out the other dough. _This_ dough has already been rolled out. In fact, it has been painstakingly cut into dozens of tiny leaves. Castiel sets each leaf carefully on top of the apple filling until the whole thing is covered. He brushes those with a layer of cream and sprinkles more granulated sugar over it.

He steps back to admire his work, and smiles. Dean is going to love it.

**Dean**

Today is Dean’s eighteenth birthday. He’s aware he’s being a mopey bastard about it but he can’t seem to muster the enthusiasm that everyone expects. He just doesn’t _feel it_. Birthdays used to be great. Presents and cake and all his friends coming over. Now though… now they just remind him that he’s another year older and no closer to figuring out… anything.

He has no idea what he wants to do with his life, and people keep asking. No, he doesn’t know if he’s going to college. No, he doesn’t know what he’d want to go for if he _does_ go. No, he doesn’t have a five year plan. No, he doesn’t have a girlfriend. No, he doesn’t know if he wants kids.

It all just makes him want to slam his head into the wall. It’s like he’s not allowed to slow down, ever, and that really _really_ bothers him.

So that’s why he’s hiding in his room, under the covers, at one in the afternoon. His first day as an official adult and he’s acting like a child. He doesn’t care, though. He just needs a break from all of the questions.

He groans in frustration when a knock sounds at his door, but then a small voice says “Dean? Are you in there?”

Dean pops his head out from underneath the covers. “Cas?”

"Yeah." Says the small voice.

"You can come in." Dean tells the door.

The door creaks open slowly and Cas sticks his head in. “Happy birthday!” he says, and comes the rest of way in. He’s balancing two plates, two forks, a knife, and something under a paper towel that smells suspiciously like pie.

Dean sits up, curiously, and makes room on his bed for Cas to sit.

Cas does, and, after laying everything out, pulls the paper towel off of the Mystery Thing with a flourish.

Dean’s breath catches in his throat. _That_ is the most beautiful pie he thinks he’s ever seen, and it smells so good that it’s making him a little dizzy. He looks up at Cas, who’s sitting nervously, obviously waiting for Dean’s reaction.

"Did you… did you make this?" He asks, solemnly.

Cas nods. “I made it from scratch.” he says. “I know you like pie and-“

Dean cuts him off by practically tackling him and pulling him into a hug. Cas is warm and solid and _good_ and Dean buries his face in his friend’s neck.

"You saved my birthday." He says into Cas’s skin.

He hears Cas huff a little laugh, and his arms come up to encircle Dean, holding him close.

They stay like that for a while, and it’s good. Eventually they eat the pie, it’s amazing. Cas stays the whole day and Dean can’t even find it in him to worry about the future besides hoping that Cas will be in it.


	5. A Hunting Trip

**Dean**

"Why don’t you invite Castiel along?"

Dean jerks his head up from where its been leaned over his food to stare at his father in disbelief. “On… the hunting trip?” he asks incredulously.

"Yeah, sure." John says gruffly. "He’s around all the time. I figure it’s time I get to know him a little better." he goes back to shoveling peas into his mouth.

Dean looks across the table to his mother, who’s eyes are twinkling. She’s barely concealing a smile and Dean isn’t exactly sure what’s going on here. “Not really sure hunting is Cas’s thing, dad.”

John grunts. “Why don’t you ask him anyway.”

Dean stares confusedly at his father. “Yeah, okay. I’ll, uh, call him later I guess.”

John nods in approval and they all go back to eating, Dean is less concerned with his food than whatever the hell is going on with his dad.

"What’s going on?" Dean asks his mother, later on.

"What do you mean?" She says innocently, but Dean can tell from the way her lips are twitching upward at the corners that she knows what he’s talking about.

"With dad." he says. "Why does he want to hang out with Cas all of a sudden? He’s never been interested in my friends before."

Mary shrugs. “He just knows how much you care about Cas, sweetheart. He wants to know the people who really matter to you.”

"How much I care about…"  he trails off as his mother gives him a pointed look. A _very_ pointed look. He swallows. “Um…” he says.

"It’s alright, honey. We don’t care." Mary smiles sweetly. "You love who you love."

Dean’s mouth has never been this dry in his life, and he suspects he might be about to hyperventilate. This is _not_ how he imagined this conversation would go. When he got around to it. Which he _was_ going to do… eventually. But not… now. Now is so soon. Way too soon. But… she’s okay with it. His mom is okay with it. And his dad is okay with it? _That’s_ not something he really expected. He lets out the breath he’s been unconsciously holding in.

"Thanks, mom." he says quietly.

**Castiel**

"Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow morning then. Yeah. Okay. Bye, Dean." Castiel hangs up the phone and stares at it for a long moment. Dean has just asked him to go _hunting_ with him and his father.

It’s… strange. Hunting is, well, it’s really not something he’s interested in. But he _is_ interested in spending time with Dean, so he accepted. He’ll also be spending time with Dean’s father, though, whom he hasn’t really interacted with much, and that is terrifying. What if Dean’s father doesn’t like him?

It doesn’t really matter that much, he guesses. Parents don’t always like their children’s friends. It happens. It might matter more if he and Dean were… something, but they’re not! As much as Castiel might wish, secretly, that he and Dean were more, they aren’t. So, it doesn’t matter. Nope. He wont worry about it.

****

So, yeah. Hunting is _not_ Castiel’s thing. It really isn’t. He doesn’t walk quietly enough, he misses obvious signals, and he doesn’t like killing the animals. He doesn’t end up actually shooting anything, so that’s good. Dean’s father also makes a strange amount of effort to converse with Castiel, and Dean keeps shooting them both looks that Castiel can’t quite figure out.

He’s a little embarrassed, though, because at one point Dean shot a deer and Castiel thought he might cry. Dean took one look at his face and pulled him into a hug, running his hands soothingly up and down Castiel’s back and sides until he felt better.

So Castiel is relieved when they finally pull up in front of his house to drop him off. Dean gets out with him to walk him to the door, which is a thing he does. It’s a nice thing.

**Dean**

They’re just reaching Cas’s door (yeah, he walks Cas to his door, what about it?) when it swings inward, revealing a tall blond boy. Dean takes one look at him and he can tell he doesnt like this boy.

He’s got mean, empty eyes and he’s sneering at Cas. He blocks the doorway so Cas can’t get through. “Who’s this?” he nods toward Dean.

"This is Dean." Cas says quietly. When Dean glances over he sees that Cas isn’t looking at the guy’s face, he’s looking at his shoes, and he’s all tense, all wrong. "Dean, this is my brother Luke." Cas continues.

Dean feels white hot anger spike through him. _This_ is the _no-good piece of shit sonofabitch_ who’s hurting Cas, he knows it. His hands curl into fists. But then Cas’s hand is on his, gently uncurling it until he can slip in, and they’re holding hands for a brief moment before Cas slips away.

Luke looks at them both - it’s a mean, condescending look - and steps out of the way. “Bye, Dean.” Says Cas. He gives a little wave.

"Bye Cas." Dean replies. He turns and walks away. It pains him physically, though, and he _will_ take care of this. He’s sure as fuck not going to let Luke keep hurting Cas.

He gets back into the car with his dad, slamming the door behind him.


	6. In Which There's A Cookout, and Somebody Gets Punched In the Face

**Castiel**

Castiel holds his broccoli casserole close to his chest. It smells cheesy and fantastic and he’s proud of it. Luke is sitting next to him in the car and he’s waiting for his brother to knock the food out of his hands or hit him or _something_ but he does nothing, just taps his fingernails on the arm rest and glares out the window. Their mother is quiet in the front seat, listening to talk radio that’s turned down just a little too low for Castiel to hear.

When they pull up in front of the Winchester’s house Castiel’s heart leaps. This is where he’s comfortable, where people like him. There are a lot of other people here too, milling around the yard, chatting with Mary or watching John man the grill.

Castiel doesn’t wait for his mother or brother, he hops quickly out of the car, feeling instantly more at ease, and trots up the front walk. Mary is on the porch and he goes to her and holds out the casserole.

Her face lights up. “Oh, sweetheart, it looks wonderful! Thank you!” She says. “We’re so glad you could make it! Is this your mother?”

Castiel turns and, yes, his mother has come up behind him with Luke in tow. She thrusts her hand forward. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Winchester.” She says in her thin, reedy voice. “Castiel has told us so much about you.”

"Call me Mary." Mary clasps Castiel’s mother’s hand in between both of her own and gives it a warm shake. "And who’s this?" She wonders, gesturing toward a glowering Luke.

"This is Luke. Luke, honey, say hello?" Mrs. Novak asks plaintively.

Luke just throws her a rude look and turns to walk away. She laughs nervously. “He’s, um, he’s just tired. I’m very sorry.”

Mary waves it off. “Teenagers.” She says. “What are you going to do? Speaking of which: Cas, sweetheart, Dean is in the kitchen making tea, why don’t you go help?”

Castiel nods and slips away, leaving his mother to chat with Mrs. Winchester.

He stops at the entrance to the kitchen because Dean _is_ there, and he needs to just watch him for a moment before he’s seen.

Dean is measuring sugar into pitchers of tea, his AC/DC shirt riding up to expose a strip of skin above his pants as he stirs the sugar in. He’s beautiful. Castiel ducks his head at the thought, he knows he shouldn’t be having it but he can’t seem to help it.

Then Dean shifts and spots Castiel.

"Whoa, dude! How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, uh, just a second." Castiel shuffles his feet nervously.

"Well, quit bein’ a creeper and help me take this tea out." Dean says easily.

Castiel grabs a pitcher and follows Dean as he leads the way back outside.

Mary throws her hands up when the two of them come outside with the tea. “Just in time! The burgers are done, the food is all set out,” she gestures to the food laden tables on the lawn. “let’s eat!”

She catches Castiel after he sets his pitcher down. “Cas, can you get Sam for me? I think he’s in the backyard.”

"Sure." Says Castiel, and he weaves his way through clusters of people toward the backyard.

The area between the house and the fence, connecting the backyard and front yard, is empty and quiet. Castiel stops for a minute to revel in the silence. He’s yanked out of his nice, quiet bubble, by a hand roughly grabbing his shoulder. When he spins around he’s face to face with Luke, and his heart drops.

Luke keeps one hand on his shoulder, pinching hard, and his other hand goes to roughly twist Castiel’s wrist.

"Luke, stop!" Castiel demands, weakly. He knows he isn’t getting away, Luke is so much stronger than he is.

"Shut up!" The older boy snarls. "I got dragged to this stupid thing because of you, so you’re just gonna shut the fuck up and-"

A fist connects with his face.

**Dean**

Dean isn’t sure _exactly_ what happened. He’d gone to see where Cas was and seen Luke hurting him and then he must have blacked out for a second because now he’s got Luke pinned against the side of the house, elbow at his throat, and there’s blood pouring out of the boy’s nose.

Dean is still seeing red, though, and he presses his elbow harder into Luke’s throat. Nobody hurts Cas. _Nobody fucking hurts Cas_.

"Don’t _fucking_ touch him.” He growls. He’s very close to Luke’s face and he’s pretty sure he’s spitting on the guy but he doesn’t care. He can see the fear in Luke’s eyes and it makes something inside him very happy because this fucker has made Cas hurt and made Cas afraid and he wants to make him _pay_.

"If you _ever_ touch him again I _will_ kill you. Do you hear me? I will _cut your fucking throat_.”

He pulls his arm back for a second, but only so he can slam his elbow into Luke’s face.

Luke crumples, slumping to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut, and Dean stands over him. He’s breathing heavily, his pulse is racing.

Luke is only out for a second, though. His eyes blink open, but as soon as he sees Dean standing over him he scrambles to his feet and he’s off like a shot, running unsteadily through the back yard, then through a neighbor’s yard, then he’s gone.

When Dean comes back to himself he’s clenching his fists so hard that his nails have pierced his skin. He closes his eyes and lets his breath out slowly, willing himself to calm down.

He turns slowly, and starts when he sees Cas standing there. He’d forgotten that Cas was there. He’s standing there staring at Dean like he’s never seen him before.

For a second Dean is terrified that he’s wrecked everything, that Cas is going to call him a monster and leave and Dean will never see him again. That doesn’t happen, though. Instead, Cas takes a step toward him, and then another, and another until he’s standing right in front of Dean. He reaches out, slowly, and slips his hand into Dean’s.

"Are you okay?" He whispers

Dean squeezes his eyes shut again and nods.

"Are you sure?" Cas whispers again. "Because you’ve got blood on your hand."

Dean opens his eyes and Cas is standing really close, his eyelashes are so long. “I… he was… hurting you.” he mumbles.

Cas leans forward and wraps his arms around Dean, pulling him close and resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

"Thank you." He says softly, and Dean’s heart leaps into his throat.

He puts his arms around Cas, then, and leans into the hug. Cas’s shirt is worn and soft and he smells like vanilla and it’s perfect.

He just wants this. This is what he wants. Cas, safe and warm, in his arms. Maybe someday he’ll get the courage to tell him.


	7. Birdseed

**Castiel**

Castiel moves his rook and immediately realizes it’s a mistake when Sam begins cackling and swoops in to crush Castiel’s now exposed queen.

Castiel sighs in defeat. Despite being only thirteen years old, Sam always beats him at chess.

Once he’s stopped celebrating Sam smiles at Castiel.

"Thanks for playing with me, Cas." He says. "Nobody else will do it anymore."

"That’s because nobody wants to constantly lose!" Says a voice from the doorway. They turn and there’s Dean, leaning against the frame of the doorway, looking into the living room. He looks good. He _always_ looks good. He’s gotten more tanned lately from fishing and hunting with his father. He turns his eyes to Castiel. “Hey, I’m gonna fill the bird feeders, you wanna come?”

Castiel nods quickly and stands up. He follows Dean to the garage to get the bird seed, then to the backyard.

"So…" Dean says after a while. "You haven’t seen Luke lately, have you?"

Castiel smiles and shakes his head. It’s been a month and a half since that cookout where Dean kicked Luke’s ass and told him that if he ever touched Castiel again he’d kill him. Luke left the next day. Just packed up all his stuff and left. No one was sorry to see him go, honestly. Even their mother was ready to be rid of him. It’s nice, now. He doesn’t have to worry anymore.

"Everything’s good." He says happily.

**Dean**

Cas seems better lately. He seems calmer, more relaxed, and he doesn’t show up with bruises anymore.

It’s a tremendous weight off Dean’s chest and, with that weight gone, he can feel himself getting closer and closer to telling Cas how he feels about him.

About how he dreams about Cas’s eyes, his lips. How he can’t stop thinking about kissing him. On the mouth, on the neck, on his collar bone and hip bones and just _everywhere_.

He decides, as they drag the bird seed back to the garage, that he’s going to tell him soon.


	8. Birthday Cake

**Dean**

Dean stands in his kitchen, fidgeting. He smooths his hands over his dark green button down again, even though he knows there aren’t really any wrinkles.

When the knock on the door finally comes Dean lets out a long held breath and pulls himself up straight. When he opens the door his heart is racing and his mouth is dry. What’s on the other side of the door doesn’t help. It’s Cas, looking fucking adorable.

He’s wearing jeans and a dark purple button down shirt. His hair is messy though, like always. He looks up when Dean opens the door, a brilliant smile stretching across his face.

Dean’s mouth stretches into a twin smile as he looks at Cas.

"Uh, Happy Birthday dude!" He says finally, and gestures for Cas to come in.

Cas steps inside. “So, why did I have to dress up?” He wonders.

Dean clears his throat and looks down at his hands. “Well, I, uh. I made you dinner. Birthday dinner. For… your… birthday. Eighteen is a big one and I just, you know, I thought it would be cool if we, ah … dressed up.”

Fuck, this is not going well. He sounds like an idiot. He swallows and looks up to find Cas smiling at him like he’s made his fucking day.

"Thank you, Dean." He says, still smiling. He’s looking up through his long dark eyelashes and Dean can’t think of anything at all to say so he just nods.

They stand there looking at each other for a moment too long and Dean can feel his face turning red so he coughs and motions for Cas to follow him into the little, rarely used dining room.

Dean hears Cas gasp behind him when they walk through the door, but he doesn’t turn around because he’s afraid that if he does he’ll start freaking out… well, more than he already is. The lighting in the dining room is dim, he’s put a nice tablecloth out, and there’s even a centerpiece in the middle of the table.

Instead of turning around he pulls out a chair for Cas who’s still smiling. That smile. That’s what he’s doing this for, he reminds himself. He wants that smile on Cas’s face forever, he wants to always be there to see it.

Once Cas is seated Dean goes to the kitchen to get the food. It takes a couple of trips, he has to get the food _and_ the drinks.

When he comes back Cas is grinning at the centerpiece. “Did you pick these?” he asks.

"Oh, um, yeah." Says Dean, blushing.

The flowers had been his mother’s idea, she thought Cas would love them and Dean had agreed. So the centerpiece is a vase full of Daisies. Cas actually helped plant them, months ago.

Cas reaches out and traces the edges of a petal. “They’re beautiful.” he murmurs.

Dean’s heart leaps. He sits down in the chair diagonal from Cas’s and Cas finally looks at the food.

"I hope this is okay." Dean says. "I made your favorites. Maybe I should have made something fancier-"

"It’s perfect, Dean." Cas cuts him off. He reaches over and gives Dean’s hand a little squeeze, which makes the butterflies in Dean’s stomach start to dance.

He’s made Mac and Cheese, pigs in a blanket, and chicken salad sandwiches. He just wants Cas to have a good dinner, with food that he likes. He’s a little worried that it’s not enough but Cas keeps smiling at him while they eat and he feels like yes, he did the right thing.

When they’re done he brings out the cake.

"Oh my god." Cas breathes. "Did you _make_ that?” His eyes are huge.

Dean nods. “It’s chocolate on the inside.” he says as he sets the cake in front of his friend.

He’s actually really proud of the cake. It’s a really moist chocolate cake with chocolate icing mixed with peanut butter spread over the top. On top of that is a layer of Reeses pieces.

When Cas takes the first bite all of Dean’s fears disappear. Cas moans around it like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted and he _keeps_ making little moans and groans as he eats. Dean squirms a little in his seat.

**Castiel**

This is the best birthday Castiel has ever had. Dean _made him dinner_ and they’re dressed up and this is the best cake he’s ever had. Okay, so maybe the moaning is a little much, but the first time he’d done it Dean and gone all red and squirmy and it was just so cute. So maybe Castiel has been doing it on purpose for a little while now, but it’s his birthday and he loves it when Dean blushes.

Dean has been blushing a lot tonight, actually, and it’s confusing Castiel. As is the fact that this all seems a _lot_ like a date. Which is really really okay with him, he just hopes Dean is doing it on purpose. If Dean is making this date-like on purpose… maybe… maybe there’s something there. Castiel tries not to get his hopes up, but he can’t help it. Suddenly, he’s much more nervous than he was before.

When they’re finished eating Dean leads him into the living room. Castiel wonders idly where the rest of Dean’s family is.

Dean coughs and says “Wanna watch a movie?”

Castiel nods and sits on the couch. Dean puts in a movie and comes to sit next to him, very close.

When the opening credits roll Castiel gives a little squeak. “The Muppet Movie?” he says, happily.

Dean smiles at him, eyes lighting up. “Yeah, it’s still your favorite, right?”

Castiel nods. It _is_ his favorite and he’s touched that Dean remembers. Dean also remembered all of Castiel’s favorite foods too, and Castiel thinks that he’s so lucky to have a friend like Dean.

About ten minutes into the movie Dean stretches and, just like he did the first time the two of them watched this movie, puts his arm around Castiel. He doesn’t try to be casual about it this time, though. He just wraps his arm around and pulls Castiel close.

Castiel’s heart leaps, and he shifts closer to lay his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Castiel feels Dean turn his head to look down at him, so he looks up and _wow_ their faces are closer than he thought they were.

They’re very _very_ close and he’s one hundred percent sure that Dean just looked at his lips. Yep, that’s definitely happening. Castiel swallows as Dean leans closer, his arm warm around Castiel’s shoulder, and presses their lips together softly.

His heart is racing faster than it ever has before, and he feels like he’s going to drown in all of the love that he’s feeling now.

Castiel gasps softly and kisses Dean back. Dean seems surprised that Castiel is kissing him back but, after a moment, he gets down to it and slides one hand into Castiel’s hair.

They don’t watch much of the movie after that, they kiss and they laugh and they hold each other close.

Before he leaves, later on, Castiel tells his _boyfriend_ that this was the best birthday he’s ever had.


	9. An Epilogue

If you ask for the Winchesters in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas you might be directed toward the old house on Elm with the elderly couple, Mary and John.

Or, perhaps you’ll be pointed toward Stanford, where a young Sam Winchester is studying Law and dating a lovely lady named Jess.

But, most likely, you’ll be guided to Winchester Flowers. It’s a small shop on Main Street with a greenhouse behind it that sells gorgeous flowers all year round.

In the small apartment above the shop live the owners, Dean and Castiel Winchester. They’re a quiet pair who have been together many years now. Their wedding ceremony, held in Winser Park, was small and lovely. The vows exchanged were sincere, and hopeful. The promises they made that day have been fulfilled over and over again, and there hasn’t been a moment when anyone could doubt that the two were meant for each other.

In his vows, Castiel stated that he loved Dean more and more each day that he knew him, and that he hoped his love would continue to grow this way. It has.

In his vows, Dean said that he would always be there to protect Cas, no matter what. He has.

To that, Castiel said that he didn’t need anyone to protect him, thank you very much. And who did Dean think he was, a sea captain or something?

It was beautiful.

They’ve watched out for each other, they’ve protected each other, they’ve loved each other.

They’ve fought, too, but they always get through it and, at the end of the day, their relationship stands the test.

Not many people know, but Dean and Castiel are looking for a new place to live. Their apartment is nice, warm and snug and always smelling like flowers, but there’s not quite enough room. They want some place just a little bigger, where they can fit a nursery.

 

END


End file.
